


Cocktober 12: Painplay AKA Steve's Lesson

by Glitter_Bug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Messy Boys, PWP, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug
Summary: Billy tries to teach Steve a very important life lesson, 'Obey Billy immediately or he'll whack you on the ass.'
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Cocktober 12: Painplay AKA Steve's Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this is just smutty.  
> Honestly, there is no plot here. Just two boys in a messy kitchen having fun with a wooden spoon.

"Move your ass Stevie," 

Billy waved the wooden spoon at him, the only implement that Billy had left to put away after doing what seemed like hours of washing up.

As fun as living with his boyfriend was, neither of them were exactly great at staying on top of the chores, and they'd both been eying the rapidly growing mountain of dirty dishes and cutlery, each stubbornly refusing to give in, until Billy had watched Steve attempting to eat his breakfast cereal out of an old vase, with a folded up advertising flyer as a spoon, and decided that enough was enough and finally tackled the daunting pile. 

He has _some_ standards, dammit. 

And he was also quite looking forward to seeing how Steve would show his appreciation later on. If it was anything like the time that Billy had unclogged the shower drain, he was in for a _very_ good night. 

But currently, Steve was just being annoying. He was standing his ground, planted right in front of the counter, entirely in Billy's way. 

"I'll be literally one minute, just hang on," he was stretching up high, right on his tiptoes, trying to reach the box of candy that had managed to slide its way right to the back. 

"You've already been _literally_ more than that," Billy grumbled, wooden spoon in hand, "Move it."

Instead, Steve simply wiggled his ass, and really, how could Billy refuse an invitation like that? Especially when said ass was only just contained in a tiny pair of high school gym shorts. Shorts that had been almost indecent when Steve was a lithe teenager, and were now definitely criminal on his slightly chubbier frame.

So Billy held the wooden spoon aloft. Let it whip through the air with a whistle and smacked it straight onto one of Steve's peachy little ass cheeks, making it bounce deliciously and making Steve let out an equally delicious gasp.

Steve’s hand flew to his butt, giving it a rub as he glared at Billy.

"Bill!" He whined, "That stings!"

"Yep,” Billy nodded, “that's kinda the point, how else would you learn your lesson?"

"What lesson is that?” Steve was pouting now, but his face was starting to get a little pink, “obey Billy immediately or he'll whack you on the ass?"

"Seems like an important life lesson to me." Billy grinned, and swatted with the spoon again, catching Steve right on the top of his thigh, just under the butt cheek and- most importantly- on his bare skin, leaving a bright red imprint. 

This time Steve yelped.

And this time, Billy noticed, Steve's cock twitched in those tight green shorts. 

Billy raised an eyebrow and pointed the handle of the spoon down at Steve's crotch.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying themselves a little too much," he smirked.

Steve's face flushed, and he hunched over, turning his body away from Billy.  
  
Unfortunately for Steve, this only gave Billy even more of a target, and he delivered another sharp whack to Steve's butt, running the edge of the spoon against the red mark afterwards.

"Stop it," Steve squirmed, and Billy moved closer. 

"I don't think you really want me to, do you Stevie?" Billy flicked the spoon again, a sharp, quick tap and then slid it against the growing bulge at the front of Steve's shorts. Steve gasped, “I think you’re _into_ this. I think someone’s got a little bit of a kinky side.”

Billy slid closer to Steve, pressing his chest against Steve’s back and tracing his fingers over the red splotches on his thighs.

“Oh baby, those look sore…”

Steve whined low in his throat again as Billy’s fingernails raked across his warmed skin before he stepped away again.

Without warning, Billy pushed Steve until he was bent over the counter, his ass sticking up in the air. He raised the spoon high, whipping it down onto Steve’s skin rapidly, Steve yelping and gritting his teeth as each hit landed. Billy moved the spoon around, attempting to cover every inch of skin he could see, angling it to try and get to the sensitive spots right where Steve’s ass met his thighs.

“You learning yet, sweetheart?” Billy asked, stroking over Steve’s reddened ass cheek and giving a squeeze. He dropped the spoon to finger the hem of the shorts, tugging at the material. “‘Cause I think these are getting in the way of me giving you a proper lesson.”

Steve turned to look back at Billy, his face almost as red as his ass and a stunned look in his eyes.

“Might, uh, might need a little more,” he breathed out, “ _Please_ Bill.”

Billy’s smirk grew, “Thought so,” he tugged at the shorts again. “Up or down?”

Steve wrinkled his nose in confusion, “Huh?”

“Up?” Billy asked, grabbing the waistband of Steve’s shorts and hiking it up, causing the material to bunch up between Steve’s ass cheeks and leaving them perfectly exposed. Billy used his hand this time, landing three firm swats onto each cheeks, pausing in between each one to watch the flesh jiggle.

“Or down?” Billy started to lower the shorts, making sure to drag the elastic roughly across the sore skin and relishing the hiss that Steve let out. He didn’t even give Steve a chance to answer, lowering the shorts right to his ankles and taking full advantage of the new expanse of skin he’d uncovered, its usual milky white now an intoxicating mix of pink and red. 

Billy ran a hand down Steve’s back, letting his hand tickle over Steve’s ass. He gently cupped each cheek and then pulled them apart, stroking his thumb over Steve’s hole. Billy took a moment to appreciate the sight, appreciate the way the morning sun threw a golden light onto Steve’s butt, how it made the pink tinge seem even rosier. Billy reached down to unbutton his jeans, needing a bit of relief from the throbbing ache he was feeling down there.

“Wish you could see this baby,” Billy purred, “See yourself all bent over for me, all on display.” 

Billy slapped Steve’s ass again, hard enough to feel a sting on his palm this time, and then gave it a firm squeeze, nails digging it. “Such a pretty ass too. Looks even better in red.” He slapped again, the skin underneath his palm rapidly heating up. A few more stinging hits, and Steve’s hips were wriggling. He whined and started to lift one foot off the floor, quickly slamming it back down when Billy gave his thigh a little pinch. 

“Careful Stevie,” Billy warned, “You’ve been doing so well, don’t spoil it now.” Steve stilled, breath coming out in a sharp pant, as Billy reached one hand around to feel Steve’s erection, hard and leaking against his chest. Billy felt his own dick give a kick when he felt just how aroused Steve was.

“Such a good boy for me,” he murmured, “Let’s see if you’ve learnt your lesson. Spread those legs.”

A gasp escaped from Steve’s mouth, but he didn’t move, and so Billy slapped him again, hard and fast. “Spread them,” he growled, and Steve obeyed, his feet sliding on the linoleum as he moved them apart. 

“Better.” Billy purred again, “But I shouldn’t have to ask twice.” He lowered his head down and mouthed at Steve’s ass cheek, lapping his tongue around one of the reddest parts and then giving it a sharp nip with his teeth. 

Steve bucked at that, and Billy could feel Steve’s cock twitching hard in his hand. He ran his thumb over the head, smearing the wetness around. 

“Oh baby, just _look_ at you.” he cooed, “You gonna cum for me? All over these nice clean counters?” 

“Yeah, yeah, B, baby, I’m gonna, oh god-” Steve was babbling now, and Billy knew he was close. He began to stroke, his hand moving quickly as he lapped over Steve’s burning skin again, tongue inching closer and closer to Steve’s hole, giving it a fleeting kitten lick and then darting away teasingly. 

Steve was almost there, his babbles were incoherent, just a steady stream of ‘baby’ and ‘oh’ and ‘please’- words that went straight to Billy’s cock and brought him almost as close to the edge as Steve. 

Billy flattened his tongue against Steve’s hole, licking up and down and matching the pace of his hand sliding along Steve’s cock. He made sure to press his face close, knew how Steve loved the feel of his stubble against his ass, knew it would be even more intense on his sore skin. 

Almost instantly, Steve bucked up against him; a long, low moan falling from his throat, and Billy felt a familiar warm wetness spilling out over his hand and onto the kitchen counter below. He felt Steve start to move, and Billy moved his sticky hand to press down on Steve’s shoulder blades.

“Stay still baby,” 

Billy shuffled back and reached down to grab his own cock. It only took a few quick strokes, Steve’s final moan had all but tipped him over, and Billy was spilling right onto Steve’s reddened ass.

“Good boy,” he murmured, letting himself fall back onto Steve, still leant over the counter. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, pressed together in a sticky mess, until Steve muttered something about his back and Billy stepped back to let him up.

“Fuck that was good,” Steve stretched himself out, grimacing a little as reached back to rub his ass and felt the stickiness there. 

“Guess I’m cleaning the kitchen after all?” he grumbled, glancing down at the mess he’d left on the counter.

“Best do it properly sweetheart,” Billy smirked, bending down to pick up the spoon and giving it a twirl, “Otherwise I might just need to teach you a few more things.” 


End file.
